As the number of devices using a system on chip (SoC) increases, it has become necessary to monitor attacks from malicious software during data processing in SoC environments. Particularly in a SoC environment, to examine integrity of processed data and to effectively block attacks from malicious software, it is necessary to efficiently monitor attacks on the operating system (OS) kernel. However, using separate monitoring mechanisms entails addition of a processor and memory unit, causing an increase in the SoC chip area. This may result in an increase in manufacturing costs and power consumption during operation.